


Between Two Fires

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like being caught between two raging wild fires. Not that it’s a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Rating: M  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: PWP  
> Word Count: 991  
> Summary: It’s like being caught between two raging wild fires. Not that it’s a bad thing.  
> Notes: Written for a prompt left by mangacrack at comment_fic. Unbeta'd too, JSYK, since it's just porn.

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, having these two. They’re both fierce as lightning, intense in everything and put themselves entirely into every action or choice they make.

It leaves Sam reeling, especially when all that focus and fierce fire is directed at him.

Michael is tight to Sam’s back, hands on his hips and holding him still, pressed all along the length of him. Lucifer is in front of them on his knees, hands clenching at Sam’s thighs and holding them apart as he sucks at the human’s cock. Sam can barely breathe, his skin tingling with electricity everywhere Michael is touching him and he wants to thrust into the hot mouth around his cock and push back against the dick pressed to the cleft of his ass. He wants everything and anything they’ll give him and they know it.

Lucifer’s mouth abruptly moves off and bites gently at the inside of Sam’s thigh, prompting a whimper from the trembling human and Sam can feel the Fallen’s smirk against his skin.

“Move it along, Lucifer.” Michael encourages, voice rough with a visceral need as he ruts against Sam’s ass.

Sam almost worries Lucifer won’t simply out of the childish desire to disobey his older brother that he’s yet to overcome but thankfully he only huffs a breath and reaches up to present his fingers to Sam. He knows instantly what is expected and Sam takes them into his mouth, sucking and licking and laving at them as if they were a different body part. Michael moans in his ear and Sam is reward with the sight of Lucifer’s eyes darkening further before he pulls his fingers out. A long string of saliva connects his fingers to Sam’s mouth for a moment before it snaps.

Then Lucifer is huddling back between Sam’s legs, using one shoulder to force him to spread them wider and Sam complies, leaning his weight further onto Micheal. The Archangel is unaffected and only takes the opportunity to swipe his hands up Sam’s chest and tweak a nipple. It made Sam’s breath hitch but that could just be the finger Lucifer is wiggling into Sam. He’s still a bit loose and wet from earlier that day, since the angels loved nothing more then to keep him stuffed full of themselves and so Lucifer spends only a few minutes stretching him open again.

Once Sam is ready, again, Lucifer reaches under him to grip Michael’s cock and helps guide him into the human. Sam lets a strangled moan out and Michael grunts, hips punching forward in a way that makes Sam’s moan stutter. Sam isn’t given much of an opportunity to gather himself before Lucifer is swallowing him down again. He feels like he’s caught between two live wires, wanting to buck forward into Lucifer’s mouth and back onto Michael’s cock all at the same time. Instead he’s helpless to do either as Michael controls his movements with hands heavy on his hips and Lucifer only rides each push forward, swallowing and slurping over Sam with dedication.

As always, Sam is completely overwhelmed, mind nothing more then a haze of pleasure, sparking sharp over his skin.

“Oooh…” he whimpers and reaches out, catching the back of Lucifer’s head with one hand and reaching back with the other to get a palm around Michael’s neck. He’s doing his best to hold on but everything is so much more intense when he is with the two Archangels.

Michael bites at his earlobe in return and shifts, his strokes altering slightly to nail at that perfect spot within and Sam’s vision falters, greying out with the force of the sudden spikes of pleasure.

“Michael!” He yelps, fingers digging into the Archangel’s neck and Lucifer abruptly takes him deeper, a direct defiance that demands the same for himself. Sam is powerless to resist and he pants before deciding it would be easier to please them both at once so he begins babbling nothing but both their names. Repeated and stuttered but one right after the other before repeating, again and again and again until Michael’s fingers grip so tightly Sam knows he’s going to bruise, can’t bring himself to mind, and buries himself as deep into Sam as he can get before coming. The rush of warmth and wetness and the harsh force against his center combined with Lucifer’s tongue teasing the sensitive underside of his dick leads Sam to orgasm and the fallen angel swallows it all.

Sam is boneless and unresisting as Michael pulls out and carefully hands him off to Lucifer, who licks into Sam’s mouth and shares the taste of himself with him. Then Lucifer snaps his fingers and has Sam spread out on a thick, bouncy bed, leaning over him and spreading greedy, slightly cold hands over his skin. He waits just long enough for Sam to get his breath back before lifting the human’s legs and encouraging him to tighten them around his waist. It puts Lucifer at the perfect position to slip right inside and once again Sam’s breath is punched right out of him.

Across the bedroom Michael leans back against the wall and watches, eyes heavy but sated.

It doesn’t take long for Lucifer to empty himself into Sam, he’s been wound up higher then the other two with the wait and Sam’s grateful. Not because he wants it to be over or anything, it still feels so fucking amazing even if he’s not totally hard anymore, but he’s exhausted and wants nothing more then to sleep.

Luckily, Michael and Lucifer seem to sense this and the older Archangel climbs on the bed beside them to spoon close behind Sam while Lucifer cuddles to his front.

 _Seriously_ , Sam thinks blearily, _it’s like being caught between two raging wild fires. Not that it’s a bad thing_ , he concedes after Micheal starts petting through his hair.

 _Not a bad thing at all._


End file.
